Aliens Are Weird
by Ashynarr
Summary: Tony kidnapped Canada and put alien eggs into him. Now America is taking care of him until they can get the eggs removed, but maybe some other things will come out, too... AmeCan, 'mpreg', De-anon from kink meme, Some fluff/humor/comfort
1. Wait, What

Aliens Are Weird (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Tony kidnapped Canada and put alien eggs into him. Now America is taking care of him until they can get the eggs removed, but maybe some other things will come out, too...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Mpreg, AmeCan

((de-anon from Hetalia Kink Meme.))

((Original prompt: Canada impregnated with eggs. Can be pairings or not.

Forgot to mention, how he is impregnated with eggs (if that's included, which would be loved~) is up to A!Anon~))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The door to America's house slammed open, causing said Nation to drop his soda. Before he could make a move to clean up, Canada had stormed into the room, fury radiating off of him. Being the middle of summer, the southern Nation knew it wasn't hockey season, so there was no reason for his brother to be this angry...

...or wearing that heavy sweater, for that matter. It was a hundred degrees outside (and yes, he had checked), so the northern Nation must have been roasting in that. He opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, but was interrupted by a punch to the face.

"You asshole!" The brother yelled, eyes flashing dangerously. "Give me a good reason I shouldn't murder you and that alien fucker of yours right now-"

"Woah, woah, Matt," The superpower said, getting back onto his feet. "What's got you all riled up?"

"Riled up? You want to know why I'm _riled up? _I'll tell you why! That fucking alien of yours kidnapped me and knocked me up!"

A long moment of silence.

The southern twin blinked. "Uh..." Needless to say, that had not been what he expected. "Aren't you... y'know... a guy?"

Canada growled. Literally. He must have been taking lessons from his bear. "You think I don't know that? He cut me open and- and put _eggs _in me! And now I look like this!"

With that, the sweater came off, showing off a swollen belly. America pretended he wasn't slightly turned on by the sight, because right now he was pretty sure thoughts like that would end in him being short a state.

Neither said anything for a long moment; The southern Nation took in the sight before him while his twin breathed raggedly, his anger near the tipping point.

"...does this mean I'm going to be an uncle?"

The question was met with another fist to the face.

~0~0~

Several minutes after the southern Nation had recovered from being decked found Canada taking up (unwilling) semi-permanent residence of America's bed while said superpower slept in the guest room.

Oh, the northern Nation had been all polite and declined; it was just in his nature.

It should also be noted that the United States of America does not take 'No' for an answer when his mind is already set on doing, well, whatever the heck he wants.

Thus, after several whacks to the head and a lot of cursing in French and English, Canada was carefully dumped on the bed by his brother, who had been muttering the entire way about back issues and food and other things his twin hadn't really caught.

"Alfred, you really don't have to do all this. It's not like I was planning on keeping... this-" He waved to his stomach. "-anyway. So-"

America was suddenly in his face, a slightly panicked expression on his face. "You can't do that Mattie!"

And with that Canada was angry again. "And why the heck should I listen to you? I'm not a chick, Alfred, and I don't want to be- to be-" He took a breath. " - p-pregnant, especially with some random alien eggs!"

"W-well, who would you get to do the a-abortion? It's not like you can just go into a hospital and say 'I got knocked up with alien eggs, can you get them out of me?' They'd throw you in the crazy bin, or worse, they'd cut you open and dissect you and the eggs!"

That... was actually a valid point. Even if America was, as per usual, putting way too much stock into his movies. "I could always ask Richard to do it - he is a certified surgeon, and he knows Tony well enough that he won't freak out over it."

Yeah, that probably should have been where he stormed off to, instead of heading for his brother's house. But the latter was much closer to where he lived, and he'd needed to yell at something to get the stress off his chest. Why did Texas have to be so far away from his house?

"Besides, I look like a freak of nature, and I hurt everywhere. I miss actually having a flat stomach..."

"But you look hot like that!" America realized what he said about two seconds afterwords, flushed a shade of red that Spain would coo over, and fled the room, leaving behind a shell-shocked Nation.

After that, Canada had (mostly) stopped complaining about taking over his brother's bed, and only left it to use the restroom (a much more common occurrence now that there were...things...shoving against his bladder constantly) or to raid the pantries for whatever he happened to be craving at the moment.

His brother, unsurprisingly, was nowhere to be found. The jerk.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: The reason the first chapter is so short was because I thought I was going to leave it as a oneshot... but I didn't, and I don't regret it. This is well behind the other fill, but it'll catch up quickly (I plan on updating daily until it's caught up...)

This is the first two parts, since they went together fairly well.

Livejournal fills are fun to write out, so you can probably expect more in the future. Enjoy~


	2. Settling In For The Night

Aliens Are Weird (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Tony kidnapped Canada and put alien eggs into him. Now America is taking care of him until they can get the eggs removed, but maybe some other things will come out, too...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Mpreg, AmeCan

((de-anon from Hetalia Kink Meme.))

((Original prompt: Canada impregnated with eggs. Can be pairings or not.

Forgot to mention, how he is impregnated with eggs (if that's included, which would be loved~) is up to A!Anon~))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As it turns out, America had disappeared because he was getting take-out - specifically, pizza.

Canada suddenly discovered how nauseating the smell of greasy melted cheese could be, and barely resisted the urge to run to the kitchen and throw up then and there. Apparently his brother had caught his expression, because the pizzas were promptly dumped on the kitchen counter in favor of fussing over the northern Nation.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Matt, I had no idea that pizza would be a no-go; I just drove by and thought 'hey, Matt likes pizza, maybe I should get him some, he must be starving', but-"

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

America's mouth clamped shut. Of course, this being America, it didn't stay shut for long.

"Do you want me to get something else? I could maybe grab Chinese or Korean or I think there's a Wendy's down the road but I know you don't like fast food too much or maybe I could cook something I've gotten better I mean I haven't burned anything in months and-"

Okay, this was getting to be a bit much. "Al!"

Once again the superpower immediately stopped his babbling, staring at his twin with an intensity that almost unnerved him. "Yeah?"

Deep breath. "You really don't have to do all this for me. I know you're worried and everything, but really all I need is a place to spend the night before I make the trip over to Texas' place tomorrow. After that, everything will be back to normal, alright?"

A flash of something - Canada wasn't sure; Sorrow, maybe? Hurt? But that didn't make sense - crossed the southern Nation's eyes, before an understanding smile crossed his face. "Of course it will, Mattie! But you still need some help right now, and since I'm the hero, it's obviously my job to make sure you're okay!"

There were no signs of that mystery emotion, so Canada shrugged it off as his imagination.

However, that didn't mean he hadn't become more aware of the gaze that followed him when his brother thought he wasn't paying attention. Was America really that worried, or was it something else?

The northern Nation wasn't sure.

~0~0~

It took several tries and one trip to the bathroom before the two finally found something that Canada was willing to eat and didn't make him nauseous at the first smell or bite. America had pouted when his brother had immediately vetoed burgers, but cheered up when the other finally decided to just make chicken noodle soup.

After a rather messy dinner which involved several bits of soggy noddle flying across the room, the two were sitting on the couch watching a movie that neither was really paying attention to.

America wasn't because he was dozing off.

Canada wasn't because he was currently trying to keep his southern twin from falling asleep on _him_.

"Al, I swear if you fall asleep on me I'll hit you."

The superpower grumbled but stopped. For a while, anyway.

When the northern Nation caught his brother leaning in again, he stood up at just the right moment so the other ended up face-planting in the spot he had just vacated. "I think I need a shower; don't wait up for me."

America was wide awake. "Hey, I can help, right?"

Okay, enough was enough. "Alfred, just- stop. I'm not a damsel in distress - you don't need to play hero for me, alright? I can take care of myself!"

He immediately regretted the harsh words when his brother sort of seemed to collapse in on himself, but the southern Nation quickly recovered, a sheepish grin on his face. "Of course, Matt! Sorry, guess I was getting a bit carried away... call me if you're having trouble, though, 'kay?"

That was the America he knew. Canada sighed, amused. "It's just a shower; I'm hardly going to be kidnapped or attacked in your shower, am I?"

His twin flushed. "Well, no... what kind of hero would I be if I let bad guys sneak into my house?"

Canada stretched, already making his way towards the stairs. "There you go, then. I'll be fine, so stop worrying so much."

A few moments later, under the warm spray, the northern Nation allowed his thoughts to drift as he went through the motions, ultimately lingering on the conversation from just a few minutes previous.

He knew his brother was just trying to help him out, but sometimes it felt like he was trying too hard. Canada was more than capable of taking care of himself, even in as weird a situation as this, and to be honest it irked him a bit that America seemed to think he wasn't capable of doing anything on his own...

_But he never said anything like that, did he?_The thought startled him, and thinking over the day, he realized with some guilt that his brother had never said he couldn't do anything; the closest had been when he said he'd needed help while he was like this, which was actually somewhat true, wasn't it?

_Besides, you like him fussing over you. It makes you feel important; special. Once things go back to normal, he'll go back to his old habits._...yes, that was also true. While the treatment might be getting on his nerves, the attention itself was nice. Maybe that was why women were so willing to put up with pregnancy?

For a brief moment he considered actually keeping the things in his stomach, before realizing what he was contemplating and shaking his head to get the thoughts out. The extra attention was definitely not worth continuing to look like a freak of nature. Obviously the whole thing was getting to him if he was starting to actually think like that. The sooner the eggs were out, the better.

...even if it meant things going back to normal.

~0~0~

After another one-sided argument over who was sleeping in the master bedroom, America was curled up in one of the guest beds, sleep desperately eluding him. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw his brother, sweater ripped off to show the bulge underneath.

He'd had a crush on his northern twin for a while. To be honest, he wasn't sure when his feelings had switched from brotherly to more, but they had. Sometimes he considered telling Canada, but his imagination would usually supply a very... negative reaction, which really didn't leave him with a lot of confidence in the matter.

Let's just say it usually involved fire.

The superpower had thought he'd been content with the close brotherly relationship with a side of secret fantasizing, but the sight of that swollen stomach... well, it left his own in a tangled mess.

Nations were infertile. It was simply a consequence of the fact that they weren't really human and that they didn't need to reproduce the normal way - new Nations always just... showed up. They could still enjoy the sex, but true parenthood was something they would never have.

But sometimes he imagined otherwise. That he and his significant other (sometimes Canada, sometimes not) would run their hands together over a slowly expanding swell, knowing that underneath was a new life they had created together, from love and passion and a whole heap of emotions that left him giddy all the time.

And when the child was born (always a little girl), he would watch enraptured as she wrapped her tiny little hands around his finger, and as she fell asleep, he would raise his eyes to meet his beloved's, and know in that moment that everything in the world was perfect.

That daydream was what had caused his initial panic attack, back when the abortion had first been mentioned. For a moment he'd been back in his fantasy, but twisted, and he'd wanted it back to normal. He hadn't realized he'd said anything out loud until he saw the shocked expression on his brother's face.

He'd decided a tactical retreat was in order, and went for a long drive until he could clear his head. He'd only barely remembered to grab something to eat on the way back... not that it did much good when he saw the nauseous look on Canada's face the second the smell had reached him.

The rest of the evening was spent trying to subtly hint at his brother that he wanted him to keep the eggs, even if it was only for a few more days. They only served to irritate the northern Nation, however, and eventually he just threw in the towel and gave it up as a loss. He didn't want to force anything on his brother if it meant the other would hate him.

The door creaked open, startling America out of his thoughts. He rolled over to see who the intruder was, only to feel the creak of the bed as Canada crawled in next to him. The southern Nation was about to ask what was wrong, but arms wrapped around him, pulling him close like he was some kind of teddy bear.

"It's cold..." His twin muttered, and while normally the situation would be welcome, he found that having something large, round, and hard digging into your sides really wasn't comfortable in the least.

"C'mon Matt, roll over." His brother frowned but complied, and America rolled into his back, holding him close so that their bodies curled into each other. The northern Nation sighed in relief and was soon asleep again.

The superpower stayed awake for a while longer, reveling in the feeling of having his twin there in his arms. One of his hands drifted lower to rub small circles on the swollen stomach, and before he realized it he had fallen asleep.

He dreamed of a little girl with brilliant violet eyes and an equally bright grin.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Whoo for random chapter lengths! This is parts three through five from the kink meme. More sadness and some reasoning behind America's actions. Next couple parts will be out over the weekend, then I should be caught up...


	3. Waking Up

Aliens Are Weird (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Tony kidnapped Canada and put alien eggs into him. Now America is taking care of him until they can get the eggs removed, but maybe some other things will come out, too...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Mpreg, AmeCan

((de-anon from Hetalia Kink Meme.))

((Original prompt: Canada impregnated with eggs. Can be pairings or not.

Forgot to mention, how he is impregnated with eggs (if that's included, which would be loved~) is up to A!Anon~))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada woke up early the following morning, slightly disoriented by the change in location before his foggy mind recalled making his way to the guest room in a desperate bid for warmth. His brother was still asleep, breath warm against his neck. One arm was wrapped protectively over his stomach, while the other wrapped around his shoulders. After some experimental wiggling proved he couldn't get out of the embrace, he sighed before letting himself relax.

When was the last time they'd slept like this? The early seventeen hundreds? He'd forgotten how comfortable it was to sleep together with his twin, border to border, because America had grown up and left, leaving him behind like always.

Now that he'd had the chance to sleep on it, he thought over his brother's actions from yesterday. It was strange, now that he thought about it, how eager the superpower had been to help once the initial shock wore off. Over all the centuries he'd know him, his brother had rarely gone so far out of his way to help someone else, no matter how close.

In fact, the only times he'd ever seen it was when...

Wait.

Wait a second.

He remembered very clearly now. Every time they went into town, he would spot some colonist swollen with new life and almost always sneak away to introduce himself, right before asking about her, her husband, the child, and basically befriending himself to them. Over the following months he would always make sure to stop by and chat with them for a while, and maybe help them out a bit as well.

When the children were born, he'd soon after be there with some small gift, and spend time just watching the mother and child interact, face filled with awe and something he'd eventually pinned down as longing. America had never even noticed his twin following him when he went on these trips, where he was open in a way he never really was at home.

Now that the memories had come back, he realized that the exact same expression had flitted across the superpower's face every time he thought the northern Nation wasn't looking. The thing that had thrown him off was the fact that they were directed at _him_.

A hand trailed down to where America's rested on his stomach, his mouth suddenly dry. Was that the reason, then, for all of his brother's actions? Was he subconsciously associating him with those other women, and because of that treating him the same way?

The thought relieved and worried him at the same time. If that was the case, then it was almost guaranteed that things would go back to normal afterwords. It made it easier to go through with things, because as much as he enjoyed the attention, it wasn't really because of him - just a mistake that shouldn't have happened at all. The feelings weren't real, and soon everything would go back to the way they should be.

He blamed the nausea on the eggs.

~0~0~

When he woke up, America thought he was still dreaming.

Canada was still asleep in his arms, the steady quiet breathing enough to make him smile. One of his hands had apparently lowered during the night, almost but not quite overlapping his own on the ba- egg bulge. It was everything he'd ever hoped and dreamed for, which meant when reality returned, it was all the more bitter.

_He's going to leave. He's going throw all of this away and things will go back to the way they were before..._

Back to being brothers. Back to him pretending he didn't want to do so many not-so-brotherly things to his northern twin.

All because he didn't want to see _those _eyes directed at him ever again.

It was about then that the superpower realized that he would likely never have this opportunity again. This was his one indulgence for a dream that would never be fulfilled.

He hesitated, before tilting forward and placing a light, tender kiss on the other's neck.

Canada's breath hitched, and America realized that that wasn't a good sign. In one quick movement he'd disentangled himself from his brother, rolled out of bed, and was pulling on some pants while making his way out of the room.

"Ya want pancakes for breakfast, right Mattie?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead making his way down to the kitchen, fighting a mortified blush all the while.

Several minutes later, the southern Nation was just about to flip the first of the pancakes when he felt an arm on his own. He stiffened slightly, but his brother apparently didn't notice. "You need to wait a bit longer, or else the pancakes will be too soft."

When the northern Nation deemed them ready, he guided his twin's hand through the flipping process, and finally left to grab a fork, testing one of the pancakes with a pleased hum. "Not too bad. When did you learn how to make them?"

The superpower flushed lightly, nervously running the back of his neck. "I've been over at your place for breakfast before, and I've watched you while you made them. Kinda had to guess at some of it, but I thought I'd figured it out..."

Canada looked at him thoughtfully. "It's more of an art than a science, really. Everyone makes them according to taste. I'm sure you'll figure it out with some more practice."

The words registered several seconds after the northern twin had left to grab some maple syrup from the food cupboard. More practice? Did that mean- no, he was getting his hopes up. His brother was just waiting until he had what he wanted before reaming into him again.

Breakfast was spent in silence, America trying hard to ignore the looks his twin kept sending in his direction. Why was he dragging this out? Why didn't he just complain like he usually did when the southern Nation did something he didn't like? Anything would be better than this anticipation which reminded him so much of horror movies.

He swallowed the last bite and moved to put his plate in the sink, but a hand was on top of his, and it seemed all his strength had abandoned him. Canada was looking at him, trying to see something but not quite finding it. "Al... are you... alright?"

There was another question under that; one that the superpower ignored in favor of lying through a grin. "Of course I'm fine! 'm still just a bit tired, but some coffee 'll get me up in no time!"

He carefully tugged his hand away with a forced laugh. "I just remembered I still need to call Tex. I'll let you finish up before we hop on over to his place. We'll take my plane, so it shouldn't take more than a few hours to get there."

A few hours alone. In a small enclosed place. With nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide.

This... was not going to be fun.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Only one more update until this is caught up with LJ! Next chapter will be... fluffier? Well, it'll stop the drama, at least.

Also, I do imagine America would be rather fascinated with children considering they were a big deal for quite a while when people were spreading out and growing in numbers. And I like to think it lasted even to the present day (hence all the pro-life stuff).

I bet he spent tons of time around whatever First Ladies happened to be pregnant while their husbands were in office. And I bet they all enjoyed the unexpected extra attention they got from him.


	4. Confessing

Aliens Are Weird (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Tony kidnapped Canada and put alien eggs into him. Now America is taking care of him until they can get the eggs removed, but maybe some other things will come out, too...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Mpreg, AmeCan

((de-anon from Hetalia Kink Meme.))

((Original prompt: Canada impregnated with eggs. Can be pairings or not.

Forgot to mention, how he is impregnated with eggs (if that's included, which would be loved~) is up to A!Anon~))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada saw the way his brother fidgeted the entire car ride to the airfield where the private plane was waiting. It had only taken a few moments for America to make both calls, the one to Texas being much more detailed than the one to his boss.

Luckily it was cool enough this morning that the sweater the northern Nation was wearing hadn't drawn too many odd looks, so he didn't have to show off... that. They stepped onto the plane, and in a few moments were airborne, heading west.

For a while, neither spoke, America absorbed in whatever game he was playing on his phone while Canada simply lost himself in thought, staring out the window while the clouds and landscape drifted by.

He still wasn't sure what to make of the events of that morning. When he'd felt his brother stir, he'd been certain the first thing on his brother's to do list was wake him up in the loudest most obnoxious way possible, but...

A hand drifted to where that kiss had lingered on his neck, still tingling and leaving a light blush across his face. It'd been so... soft, vulnerable. He hadn't known how to react to that, so he froze up.

And then his brother had tried making pancakes. His brother never made pancakes- actually, when _was_the last time he'd had breakfast with America? He couldn't remember. Maybe he'd been having them for a while and he just didn't know until now.

A million other questions and observations swirled around his head, fighting for his attention so that he never really focused on anything for long. Canada shook his head, noting with a surprised glance that an hour had already passed without him noticing.

A quick glance over at his brother showed he was now half-dozing in his seat, phone lying in his hand and threatening to fall to the ground at any moment. The memory of that kiss came back to his mind, and he knew that now was the time to really confront him, when America couldn't run away for a few hours.

Carefully putting the phone to the side, he sat himself down on the other's lap so that he trapped his brother, startling the superpower awake.

"Matt, what're you-"

"Al, why are you helping me?"

A moment of silence, America's face flashing surprise before hiding behind a grin. "Because you're my bro, of course!"

"Bullshit," The northern Nation cut in almost before the other Nation had finished speaking. "You never help someone this much unless you're getting something out of it, which you aren't. So why?"

Now that he was looking - actually _looking_ - he could see the thoughts and emotions playing out in his twin's eyes with ease. There was confusion there, and annoyance... and hurt, worry, concern, and something he couldn't pin down but was buried throughout the rest-

"...you were upset. And I... I hate it when you get like that, because then you aren't smiling like you usually are and god how do I say this-"

Canada said nothing, letting America babble on.

"-I like it when you smile. It's just - you're so carefree compared to me, and you can see that in how you act and talk and, I dunno, it's refreshing.

"When I have to deal with all the other Nations complaining because I'm helping too much or not helping enough, I can just call you and hear you talk about your bear's eyelashes and all the stress just goes away for a while.

"You complain about me going too fast all the time, but it's not that I want to - if I don't fight to stay ahead of the pack I'm just gonna get rolled over and stepped on. You're lucky, because they don't expect as much from you, so you can go at your own pace.

"I-" The superpower paused. "I like you. You just - you've always been there for me, even after I've left you behind again and again because I just couldn't wait. I've never really got how you put up with me for so long, but it's nice knowing you were always there.

"I didn't want to rush into this. For once, I didn't want to just drive on ahead, because I figured at best you'd treat it like a joke, and worse..." One of America's hands drifted up to where one of his oldest scars still lingered over his heart. "...I never want you to be mad at me - really, really mad at me - ever again."

The sincerity in those words made Canada pause, thinking over his response very carefully. Well, how did you respond to something like this?

Below him, America fidgeted, nervous when his brother didn't respond after several moments. "Matt, I-"

"Al, just... be quiet." The northern Nation took a deep breath.

"To be honest, part of me is still convinced this is just a joke." He pressed a finger to his twin's lips, silencing the denial. "But I could tell you we're lying at all during your confession, and I..."

This was it. "I thought you only had eyes for Arthur. You're always going on about him, and anyone would guess he was your one true love or something."

America laughed. "Y'know, at first he was. But, I dunno, something changed after the Civil War - I just didn't feel the same way I did before. I don't know if it was really love or just a kid's crush, but this... this is different."

Hands came up, hands that could have shoved him off the superpower at any time but hadn't, and took Canada's own in them, rubbing small circles in their palms with his thumbs. "I really want this, more than anything. I'm willing to take this however fast or slow you want, as long as it's you."

Canada pressed his forehead to his brother's, smiling lightly. "I think... I think I'd like that."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: And with this it's caught up to the LJ fill. Only two chapters to go! (And yes, I know you're all vividly imagining exactly how they're sitting.)

Fluff. Yes, they finally, finally got around their misunderstandings. And I didn't go through the whole 'oh I secretly loved you too the entire time!' path, because that always seems a little... convenient. But! I think mine works out well enough.

Rest of it should be out in the next couple of days. It's been fun writing this! (No, I'm not going through with the whole gestation thing – wouldn't know how to, and they don't have a reason to. Sorry.)


	5. Lovebirds

Aliens Are Weird (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Tony kidnapped Canada and put alien eggs into him. Now America is taking care of him until they can get the eggs removed, but maybe some other things will come out, too...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Mpreg, AmeCan

((de-anon from Hetalia Kink Meme.))

((Original prompt: Canada impregnated with eggs. Can be pairings or not.

Forgot to mention, how he is impregnated with eggs (if that's included, which would be loved~) is up to A!Anon~))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They stepped off the plane together, the only sign of anything less than innocent the slightly ruffled hair and swollen lips of the twins.

Texas was waiting for them, eyes rolling when he caught sight of them. "Took ya long enough to finally get over yer tiptoeing and tell 'im. Figured it'd take a push to do it." He continued at the mortified flush spreading across America's face.

"How did you-" He stated, only to be cut off with an amused chuckle.

"Pretty obvious when you keep starin' at him when you think no one's lookin'. Had a bet up for the past couple decades on when you'd get together - pretty sure Lilli won the pot."

Canada gave his brother a light hug. "It's not like the whole world was betting on it, right?"

That seemed to work, as the heavy flush started to fade away. "I guess... but still, my own States were betting on my love life!"

Texas muttered something that might have been 'oh, we bet on more than that', but didn't repeat himself and instead had the twin Nations follow him back to his truck.

During the drive to the hospital, he asked Canada questions about the pregnancy, Tony, the incidents, and anything else relating to the eggs. It was obvious he knew what he was doing even in the face of the bizarre.

"You'll probably be outta whack the next couple've days after they're cut out since it sounds like you've been pumped full of hormones. It's just 'nother way guys aren't designed to deal with kiddies."

Canada frowned. "Will I be able to work at all during the adjustment period?"

"Wouldn't recommend it; you'll be recovering from the surgery too. I'd say yer best bet is to just take the week off and relax. Nothing strenuous," He glanced over at America pointedly, who raised his hands in mock defeat. "so no heavy lifting or exercise."

The northern Nation tapped his chin thoughtfully, a playful grin on his face. "Of course, it doesn't keep Al from helping out if I need it..."

Texas returned the grin. "That's a good idea; keep him outta trouble while keepin' you off your feet. Just don't abuse it or we'll all have to deal with his whinin' for months."

Both chuckled at the pout on the superpower's face, but Canada was the only one to lean in, planting a light kiss on his twin's cheek. "Don't be that way, Al; you know I won't abuse it too much..."

America grinned, returning the kiss. "I don't mind... as long as you don't ask for poutine. Don't think I can help you there."

The northern Nation laughed. "Well there go all my plans, then!"

Texas just rolled his eyes, letting the lovebirds whisper between themselves while they continued down the highway.

~0~0~

As they curled together on the bed in the guest room of Texas' house – Canada's now flat stomach allowing them to snuggle closer – a stray thought drifted to the front of the northern Nation's mind. "Al?"

"Mmm?" The superpower replied, eyelids fluttering open.

"...why do you like kids so much?"

A confused blink. "Huh?"

"For almost as long as I've known you, I've seen how much you fawn over expectant mothers. I was just wondering why you liked them so much." It wasn't a big deal, but it had Canada curious now that he remembered, and his brother was right there to answer.

"Well, every kid was kinda big deal back then, since I was a bunch of fast-growing colonies. More kids meant more hands for defending, farming..."

"Al... that's not the only reason and you know it." The northern twin ran his hand through his brother's hair, enjoying the blush now spreading across the superpower's face.

"Well, I also... kinda... might've always wanted to have a kid with you."

Canada blinked. "A... kid?"

A shy nod. "Yeah... I know Nations can't have kids or anything, and besides, we're both guys anyway, so it's not like we ever could..." He mumbled a bit more before continuing on. "But I've had this dream of the two of us with our own little girl, and she'd have your eyes and smile..."

As America rambled on about his dream, a warm smile spread across his face even as his brother blushed at the images being put into his mind. The idea of kids had never really occurred to him because of their infertility, but the way the southern Nation put it made it sound... nice. Wonderful, even.

It was about then that Canada really, truly realized how head-over heels his brother was for him if he'd imagined something so domestic between them. He cut off the description of her skating lessons with a warm, tender kiss, which after a moment was fully and eagerly returned.

"You really want this, don't you?" The northern Nation asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

America pulled his twin close, reveling in everything he was feeling now. "Of course I do, Mattie... I wouldn't have it any other way..."

They fell asleep like that, as close as their borders, the other's heartbeat warm against their bodies.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Only the epilogue to go! I think most of you will enjoy it... immensely.

Mmm, I really need to just write more romantic fluff between the two, because it always feels like there isn't enough AmeCan love in the world. I'm thinking of just tossing up a drabble collection and just tossing every random AmeCan/CanAme scene that pops up in my head in there.

I'm pretty sure I cleaned up all the loose ends... yeah, yeah I did.


	6. Epilogue

Aliens Are Weird (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Tony kidnapped Canada and put alien eggs into him. Now America is taking care of him until they can get the eggs removed, but maybe some other things will come out, too...

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Mpreg, AmeCan

((de-anon from Hetalia Kink Meme.))

((Original prompt: Canada impregnated with eggs. Can be pairings or not.

Forgot to mention, how he is impregnated with eggs (if that's included, which would be loved~) is up to A!Anon~))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Hungary beamed when the small gray alien approached her. "Do you have the footage?"

Tony nodded, handing over the disc. She thanked him, taking it reverently. "The stuff you wanted is already at the agreed place; all you have to do it pick it up." She skipped off, eager to watch the delicious tender romance bud between the North American twins.

Oh, she had known for quite a while now that America was crazy for his brother, even if he was good at hiding it during meetings. So she decided that, in the name of romance (and sexy twin love), she'd help in any way she could.

That way, of course, being recruiting his little alien friend to kidnap Canada and 'knock him up', which would hopefully have him go straight to his brother for help. Of course he'd asked for payment, but handing over Prussia was hardly a loss, and well, she was sure the ex-Nation would be glad to contribute to the pursuit of science (alien or not).

As she went through the video, popcorn in hand, she nearly squealed when she realized America had a pregnancy kink to boot. "That is just so adorable!" She giggled out, imagining all the fussing he'd do already.

It took several afternoons to go through all the footage, but she was glad she did, because by the end she couldn't help but sigh wistfully at how sweet it all was. She even forgave the lack of kinky pregnancy sex from how sweet the whole thing was.

"I have to show this to the others..." She muttered, already putting the disc into its protective case. "Who knew America would be the type to want kids? Maybe Kiku can help with that..."

~0~0~

Meanwhile, on a cloaked spacecraft hovering behind the moon, Tony was busy compiling his latest data from the test subject thoughtfully provided by the female Nation.

To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure why she'd wanted to get his friend America together with Canada, but he'd seen how the superpower acted around the northern Nation and decided it couldn't hurt to help, especially if it made his friend happy.

Surprisingly, the trick with the fake 'eggs' had worked, and as of right now he was pretty sure they were both enjoying their time alone together. Perhaps he'd introduce America to some of his other devices – he'd heard about the desire for children; perhaps a gender-changer and a fertility enhancer might be enough to overcome those barriers...

A muffled groan came from the white haired ex-Nation, and he turned his attention back to his work. He'd deal with those other things later, when his gift would be better appreciated.

He shook his head when Prussia started demanding respect for his 'awesome'.

Nations were weird.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...((giggles)) Yes, I totally filled the rest of the story just for that last line. So sue me.

This is the end... so sad. (But I might have just left things open for a sequel~ :D)


End file.
